Guardian Angel
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: The aftermath of Mikoto dying, HOMRA being disbanded and poor Yata being targeted with multiple gangs without his powers, but Fushimi comes to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

**Guardian Angel: Chapter 1**

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Roared Yata as he spat out blood from his mouth, sneering at the brutally beaten up gangsters, Yata breathed in a deep breath of air after yelling at the top of his lungs, but his broken ribs resulted in jagged, forced breathing. Life was hard for Yata after Mikoto died and HOMRA disbanded, they were targeted in lone groups, defenseless without their powers, only bearing their bare fists or weapons to offer to those who seek to fight them.

Limping from his bruised knee, Yata rigidly leaned down to pick up his skateboard and baseball bat, lying on the ground next to an unconscious gangster, holding the skateboard and bat in his arm, Yata walked away, instead of using his skateboard, because it would take a strain on his bruised leg. But routines like these became daily to Yata, gangs or powerful people who had a bone to pick with Mikoto and HOMRA went after the remaining members of HOMRA, Yata was only one of the many HOMRA members being targeted.

Yata scored many confused and scared looks from the faces of passerby's, being covered in blood and bruises and ripped clothes, but Yata ignored the stares and only had one goal in mind, to get back to his apartment alive. Limping away at the sidewalk, Yata tried his best to remain conscious, then his half shut eyes were opened by the sight of a familiar blue van of a specific clan caught his eye. The van of the SCEPTER 4, looking near the van, he saw someone unpleasantly familiar with a group of other SCEPTER 4 members, Fushimi Saruhiko.

Yata decided to look away before he Fushimi saw him, but it was already too late. Fushimi was soon running towards Yata. Feeling panicked and not in any condition to take on another fight, Yata hurriedly jumped onto his skateboard and tried to skate away, but the sudden pang of pain onto his bruised leg made him lose his balance and trip onto the sidewalk, rolling his skateboard far away from him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Asked Fushimi as he thoroughly enjoyed the humiliating collapsed figure of Yata, Fushimi walked around Yata in circles while observing this savory moment. "Fuck you, you shitty monkey!" Shouted Yata as he swung his bat aiming towards Fushimi's head, but his broken wrist let him down and completely missed Fushimi, as Yata shrieked in pain and clutched his wrist, the bat flew out of his hands.

Not looking back, Yata ran forwards, through alleys in attempt to lose Fushimi, but soon his running was reduced to jogging then reduced to hurried limping. Praying that he lost Fushimi, he leaned his back towards a wall and slid down to sit down and rest. But his prayers not answered, Fushimi came from the opening of the alley with Yata's skateboard and bat in hand.

"Here to beat me up too? Come at it at another day. I'm outta business." Yata panted as he glared at Fushimi. Fushimi had no intention of replying to Yata, "Don't move." Fushimi then proceeded to carry Yata in his arms then placed his skateboard and bat in his hands, "What the fuck are you doing?! Let me down!" Yata squirmed in his arms, but his broken ribs forced him to give up. After realizing that resistance was futile, Yata remained silent and waited for Fushimi to do whatever he had in plan.

After a while of walking, and a trip up an elevator, Fushimi put Yata down on the floor in front of an apartment door and took out a key and unlocked the door to the apartment with it. Then he picked up Yata again and carried him inside and placed Yata on top of a leather couch. "Take off your shirt." Said Fushimi as he went through his refrigerator, Fushimi then closed the refrigerator door shut with icepacks in his hand and walked to search through a cabinet. "Why?" Asked Yata as he wearily eyed Fushimi, "Just do it." Replied Fushimi with an annoyed voice, Fushimi then soon returned with a first aid kit and several ice packs in his hands.

In attempt to remove his shirt, Yata lifted up his arms to feel an acute pain in his chest, it was his broken ribs. In response, Yata put his arms down and groaned. Seeing that Yata was having trouble with removing his shirt, Fushimi returned with a pair of scissors and cut Yata's shirt open, making it easier to remove, to reveal a flurry of shades of purple on Yata's chest. "Hold these to your broken ribs." Fushimi handed Yata the icepacks and opened the first aid kit as Yata held the icepacks over his broken ribs.

Fushimi then clumsily treated all of Yata's scratches and cuts, Yata could tell from how forcefully he was trying to treat the wounds. "You suck at this." Said Yata as he winced as Fushimi dug his cotton ball soaked with antiseptic into one of Yata's many wounds, "Well I'm sorry princess! Do you want me to go to medical school now?" Replied Fushimi with sarcasm overloaded in his voice.

Covered in bandages and band aids, Fushimi was finally done treating Yata. "Did you only treat me so you can beat me up later to the fuller extent?" Asked Yata, "Well, sort of." Replied Fushimi, it was getting late and the sun was setting, and Yata was too exhausted to go back to his own apartment. Finally having a moment of peace to himself, Yata soon drifted off on Fushimi's couch.

"Hey, are you still alive? Don't tell me all that effort I wasted of treating you is going to be wasted?" Yawned Fushimi as he poked at Yata's face. Yata then slowly opened his eyes to find that Fushimi had put a jacket on Yata and covered him with blanket as he was asleep. "What time is it…?" Asked Yata as he stretched, restrained by his wounds. "10ish I guess." Replied Fushimi, sitting down at the dining table with cheap sushi and bento from convenience stores, Fushimi then got out a pair of wooden chopsticks and snapped them apart.

Before Fushimi dug his chopsticks into his food, he glimpsed at Yata. "Aren'tcha gonna eat?" Asked Fushimi with his mouth stuffed with rice. Glaring at Fushimi skeptically, Yata limped over to sit next to him at the table. After taking more effort than usual to snap apart the wooden chopsticks, he became curious of all the sudden kind gestures by Fushimi. "Did you poison this shit?" Asked Yata with a skeptical look displayed on his face. Not bothered to answer, Fushimi leaned over and took some of Yata's food and ate it with a sarcastic look on his face.

"I wouldn't eat the food I poison. Smarty pants." Said Fushimi as he chewed on his food, after having his theory proven wrong, Yata ate his food slowly. Fushimi was long ago finished with his food and had sunk himself into the couch watching TV and drinking a can of beer. After Yata was done, he limped towards the couch and sat at the other end of the couch. Yata sighed and repositioned himself on the couch in order to avoid hurting his wounds any further.

Fushimi then glanced at Yata and shook his beer can in front of Yata's face, "You want some?" Asked Fushimi, while staring at the TV, "Sure, where is the beer in your fridge?" Yata was about to stand up to limp towards the fridge, "Oh. This is the last one. You can have some." Said Fushimi while holding out the can of beer, Yata began to dislike the idea of sharing saliva with Fushimi, then Fushimi quickly picked up on that, "Seriously. We used to share bottles of soda together. How's a beer going to hurt more?" Said Fushimi while shaking the can of beer in his hand, Yata hesitated before taking the can of beer, then he sipped from it wearily before returning it to Fushimi's hands.

"I should go now." Yata stood up and walked to get his shoes. "Are you kidding? Are you just going out there so you can get beat up again? If you die I'm not going to be held responsible for that." Said Fushimi as he tossed the empty beer can into the rubbish bin. Ignoring Fushimi, Yata continued to walk away and slowly put his shoes on. Sighing loudly, Fushimi went and got a zip tie, then he swiftly put it around both of Yata's hands and locked it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shouted Yata as he struggled within the tight clutch of the zip tie, "Saving your life. You owe me one." Replied Fushimi as he carried Yata and threw him onto his bed in his bedroom. "Shuddup and go to sleep, I'll cut that zip tie off in the morning." Yawned Fushimi as he got into the bed with Yata. "Oh come ON!" Hissed Yata, Yata tried his best to struggle without causing him pain, but any form of struggling ended up with him being in pain. He gave up and lied in Fushimi's bed. Resenting him.

_Heyo. I've been so busy lately, so I just scraped this out of nowhere of my empty, work strained brain. Enjoy! (::::)_


	2. Chapter 2: Protection

**Guardian Angel: Chapter 2**

_Bang, bang, bang!_ Fushimi was woken by a strange noise. He wearily reached his hand out to his nightstand and searched for his glasses, after putting them on, he looked at the clock. Two AM in the morning. Fushimi then turned on the lamp on his nightstand and looked over his bed to find Yata banging on the floor as a cry of help.

Shocked, Fushimi blinked a few times before threw the blanket off his body then turned towards Yata's side and stared at him at confusion. "You know, instead of looking at me, you could maybe, help me up?" Said Yata as he displayed his bound hands to Fushimi on purpose, then winced after he leaned on a broken rib.

"How did you even end up on the floor?" Asked Fushimi while, still, staring at Yata from the bed. "JUST GET. ME. UP." Shouted Yata angrily after Fushimi refused to help him after his cry for help. "Well… Goodnight. I'll see you next morning." Replied Fushimi with a sarcastic tone, he then turned over to turn the lamp off and waited for Yata to shout out again for his help.

"Wait! No! I'm sorry! Please help me up!" Yata would've got up on his own, but his body hurt much more than before. "Yes my dear little princess!" Fushimi turned the lamp on and got off the bed to swoop Yata off the floor and threw him onto the bed. "Now don't pull anything funny and I'll untie you in the morning. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep, because I have WORK tomorrow." Smiled Fushimi as he took off his glasses and turned off the lamp, "Can you just untie me now?" Asked Yata with a sweet tone, "Goodnight mom." Yawned Fushimi as he pulled the blankets over himself.

Yata was not able to sleep. Despite every part of his body hurting, Fushimi's thundering snoring reverberating through the bedroom also played a part. Hours passed. Yata had begun to lose track of time. Then he heard something other than Fushimi's snoring. It was someone mashing the doorbell repeatedly. "THE KEY'S UNDER THE MAT YATA!" Shouted Fushimi half asleep, then he lifted himself up and stared at Yata. After realizing that it was not Yata that was at the door, he face palmed himself and braced himself as he heard the footsteps of boots against the wooden floor of his apartment.

"Do not move." Whispered Fushimi to Yata before throwing the blanket onto Yata to cover him, "My, my. Who do we have here bailing on responsibilities?" Asked an anonymous assertive voice, "Well… As you see… I had to deal with some… Problems. Personal ones. Captain Munakata." Replied Fushimi as he yawned multiple times while speaking.

"Now I have informed you, please get out." Asked Fushimi with his shabby polite tone, "I was extremely generous to offer a place in SCEPTER 4, considering that you were formerly a HOMRA member. It would be a shame if you lost your place in SCEPTER 4 for bailing on duties for… 'Personal Problems'" Yata was nervous under the blanket, but he heard Munakata leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. "Drop the keys!" Shouted Fushimi.

But shortly after, there was the sound of metal clinking against the wooden floor. Once Fushimi felt that it was safe, he pulled the blanket off Yata. "Oh my fucking god! That was the king of the blues!" Gasped Yata. Fushimi pulled open a drawer in his nightstand and took out a survival knife and hastily sawed away at the zip tie until it broke. Massaging his hands, Yata sighed in relief. "I have to go to work now. There's food in the fridge." Said Fushimi as he crawled out of bed, "Wait you're expecting me to stay here?" Said Yata as he displayed a sarcastic face, "Well. Now it's up to you." Replied Fushimi from the bathroom.

Fushimi returned to the bedroom to put on his uniform, then left in a hurry. Once Yata heard the door slam behind Fushimi, Yata got up and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, his body was bruised in all the shades of purple possible. Yata then zipped up the jacket, because he was still too stiff to put on a shirt. Yata grabbed his skateboard and bat, put on his shoes and left.

Yata slowly made his way back to his apartment, to find that the doorknob was hacked off and the door was left completely open. From the door to the insides of the apartment, there trailed toilet paper and broken glass, every, single thing in his house was smashed, from all the windows , to all the plates and bowls he had, even the little mugs he had possessed.

Then the center of the chaos, displayed in the living room, was a huge messily spray painted threat. "FUCK HOMRA! LOL!" It was brazenly displayed with knives stabbed into a picture of Mikoto Suoh. Clenching his fists in anger, Yata felt tears trickling from his eyes. Sighing and finally admitting defeat, Misaki found his suitcase, which was barely spared from the wrath of the gangsters, and packed whatever clothes were still intact.

After paying his apologies to the landlady, Yata sluggishly dragged the suitcase along the road, with only one destination in mind, Fushimi's apartment. Once he made it back, he used the key underneath the mat to unlock the door. Yata looked in cautiously, expecting Fushimi to be there, but as Fushimi stated himself, at work. Yata had sighted some money left for him on the table, from Fushimi.

Yata left his suitcase in front of the front door, and began exploring Fushimi's apartment. Seeing that he hadn't showered yesterday, Yata went into the bathroom to shower. The hot water was heaven towards the bruises on his skin. After his shower, Yata came out with a towel to shovel through Fushimi's wardrobe to find something to wear for himself, not bothered to look through his suitcase.

Yata then came out dressed in a long sleeved knitted sweater and shorts, the sleeves extended over his hands. At the living room, something interesting caught his eye. Pulling up his sleeves and walking towards it, he then kneeled down and brushed off some dust off it.

It was the old PS3 Yata and Fushimi used to play on, when they were still in high school, when they still went to each other's houses and still were friends. Scavenging through the drawers to find the disks for the PS3, Yata found an old favorite of his and Fushimi's. Filled with excitement, Yata put the disk into the PS3 and picked up the controller. Playing the game filled him with adrenaline and nostalgia. He could've played the game for the entire day, and he did.

Mashing away at the buttons on the controller, time flew by, Yata had the occasional toilet break or the few snacks laid out on the table, before he knew it, he heard the klinking of keys and the clicking of the lock of the front door being unlocked, Yata turned around to find that it was Fushimi. But he looked different. Fushimi's face was pale and he was panting. "Hey… Are you ok?" Asked Yata as he paused the game and turned around on the couch to have a good look at Fushimi.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Whispered Fushimi weakly, his body language and voice was tainted with exhaustion, but he tried his best to hide that. "So why is little Misaki here…?" Asked Fushimi as he slowly sat down on the couch, Yata hesitated before he told Fushimi, but it came out anyways. "Those fucking fags broke into my apartment, fucked up the place hard, then even spray painted some bullshit about HOMRA… I'd rather stay here than there now." Yata's voice trembled and tears began to well up in his eyes.

Fushimi then sluggishly put his arms around Yata and hugged him. "They won't be troubling you… Any… More…" After the words left Fushimi's mouth, Yata felt Fushimi's weight lean onto him. "Hey! Don't lean on me!" Said Yata as he tried to push the bigger man off his body, but he then realized that Fushimi had passed out.

"No! No! You can't be serious!" Shouted Yata as he shook Fushimi to wake him up, then to realize a crimson stain, dark, into his blue uniform, Yata unbuttoned his shirt then lifted it up, to reveal a stab wound and bruises. Deep into the waist and hip, but Yata then turned him over to discover bruises on his back as well.

Yata then was in a complete panic, leading himself with his instincts, Yata put Fushimi's arms around his shoulders and tried his best to drag and carry Fushimi to the nearest hospital, Yata kicked the door open and made pace to the nearest facility for medical care as the snowflakes piled on both of their bodies, Yata's breath came out as white fog as he panted and carried Fushimi.

It was already dark, as Yata was about to take a shortcut and tried cutting through the alley, several many armed gangsters had tracked down Yata. Knowing what was about to happen, Yata laid Fushimi down as gently as possible and cracked his knuckles as he forcefully pulled a pipe out from the nearby wall, and held the pipe in the same fashion as his bat. "You really outdid yourself beating up our buddies from last time… So we're gonna pay the favor back for our buddies by beating the living shit outta you!" Shouted one of the gangsters, armed with a knife.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Yata's eyes were on fire with fury fueled by desperation, Yata then with a sudden burst of agility and speed, sprinted into the crowd of gangsters, to disarm one of them and take them down, he took down a few of them before weaving out of the crowd swiftly, bashing into their stomachs and faces with his pipe.

His desperation to get Fushimi safe had him defeat most of the gangsters quickly, when Yata thought he had wiped them all out, he was wrong. One of them was headed to stab the unconcious Fushimi with a machete. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND!" Roared the gangster as he charged to take Fushimi's life.

Yata's reaction time was put to the test, he sprinted to block for Fushimi before the machete had reached him. But it cut into Yata's waist deeply, like a hot knife cutting through butter, with adrenaline pumping through Yata's body, he had a split second to nullify the pain and bash the gangster's face in. Yata's body twitched from all the adrenaline rushing through his body and the fright he had experienced from nearly watching the Gangster run the machete through Fushimi's neck. Suddenly wincing, Yata had looked down and realized the real damage inflicted upon him from the machete.

Blood from the wound on Yata's waist was gushing out heavily, Yata had ripped up some of his sweater to wrap the wound, even though he was in pain, and quickly treated the wound, he put Fushimi back onto his back and hobbled towards the hospital. Once he was in the emergency room, the bloodsoaked and already injured Yata with Fushimi on his back caught the attention of the staff and had them running towards them and had skipped him the need to even wait or register.

"Please… Take care of him…" Muttered Yata weakly, before passing out, he watched Fushimi be wheeled off on a gurney, but afterwards, Yata was the next to be wheeled off, but Yata was in a much worse condition compared to Fushimi.

_(:::) Hi there. I'm a half dead potato by now, but I AM FINALLY REGAINING MY FREEDOM, bit by bit I will begin to pick up the pace. Stay with me as long as possible please!~_


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

**Guardian Angel: Chapter 3**

-A day ago-

After Fushimi left Yata in his apartment, he hurried to SCEPTER 4, with a plan in mind. But first he had to hand in his report to Munakata. Fushimi entered the Munakata's office in a hurry, with his report in his hands. Fushimi had nothing to say to Munakata and was about to leave the report on his desk then leave, but Munakata called him out.

"Why were you hiding your friend? The one under the blanket." Asked Munakata as he played a game of Shogi, he then moved a piece then looked at Fushimi. "Oh. You could tell?" Replied Fushimi while looking away from Munakata's dazzling stare, Fushimi then was about to walk away after leaving the report on his desk. "How could you tell?" Muttered Fushimi, Munakata then moved a piece on his board again, "Intuition. Is your friend the reason for you messing around when you're supposed to be catching strains and keeping up to your duties?" Asked Munakata, not feeling the need to reply, Fushimi slowly walked out of the room.

Fushimi was seething with self loathing and anger. Once he had arrived at SCEPTER 4, wearing a furious face, he kicked the door of the Intel office open. "Woah… Calm down there." Fushimi completely ignored the suggestion of the SCEPTER 4 Intel officer. He immediately unsheathed his sword and kicked down an officer then pointed the tip of his blade onto his neck. Fushimi rested his foot on top of the officer, to assure he didn't make any rash moves. Everyone immediately panicked, but Fushimi quickly let out an annoyed shush to calm the crowd. The downed officer stayed as still as possible.

"Simple and easy, get me information on all of HOMRA's enemies, or I think we're going to have to buy new carpets!" Fushimi tried his best to goad the officers into giving him information, but they had a talk among themselves, But Fushimi immediately realized what they were thinking. "If you're thinking help is going to come, I turned off all surveillance cameras in this office, and I've locked all of the doors. By the way, if notice of my actions have reached higher authority, I will thoroughly make sure that all of your heads will go flying!" Exclaimed Fushimi while swinging the blade side to side near the officer's throat with blue flames fluttering around the blade, the officer whimpered as Fushimi teased him, each stoke closing in closer to his throat. "Tick, tock, tick tock. How long until my sword reaches his throat?" Said Fushimi as he swung his blade, trying to goad the team into giving him his information.

The crowd immediately made a decision, they scattered like a bunch of ants, typing at god speed onto their keyboards, within minutes, one of the officers came back with a stack of paper. "A-All of HOMRA's p-p-past conflicts with g-gangs and more. Their locations included…" Stuttered a scared officer, Fushimi snatched the stack out of the officer's hands and read through the stack of paper, feeling contented with his information, he pulled out a remote and all of the doors clicked. He then sheathed his sword, took his foot off the fallen officer and bowed to the crowd. He then hastily exited the room, his boots clicking against the floor as he walked.

Reading through the papers, Fushimi began to have an idea of where to go. He turned off his communication device and threw it into a bin. "Goodbye to those annoying SCEPTER 4 nerds!" Fushimi then saw a man on a motorcycle, he immediately pulled him over then pulled out his own ID to borrow his motorcycle, without resistance, the man got off and let Fushimi use his motor cycle for 'legal reasons'.

Every stop Fushimi made, there was a gang beaten up afterwards. Fushimi was utterly blinded by rage, he had finally realized how helpless Yata actually was, but it was time for him to get revenge. "How do you like this?" Asked Fushimi as he twisted his sword, impaled into the hand of the ring leader of the gangsters. Fushimi chuckled as he twisted the blade. The man screamed and begged Fushimi for mercy, with tears trickling down his face, Fushimi then quickly snapped a photo of the man begging and crying his eyes out. "I bore of your desperate begging, this is even getting me embarrassed now! Filthy pig." Fushimi took the blade out of the man's hand with a swift swing, leaving a splatter on the floor and wall. Fushimi left their hideout with cut up gangsters and the satisfaction of torturing the people who hurt Yata.

Fushimi returned to his borrowed motorcycle and sat in the seat, checking off almost all of the names on the papers, but by then, the sun had begun to go down. Fushimi's squinted his face in annoyance. The next gang was a major power, even Fushimi would have trouble taking them down. They had deep connections with drugs and weapons. But Fushimi would not rest until he could run the name of that shitty gang through with the borrowed pen from the borrowed motorcycle.

Revving his engine, Fushimi took off to the last stop. Once his destination was sighted, he went at full speed and sped forward onto one wheel, breaking the locked chicken wire gate. And alarming all of the guards at once, Fushimi had jumped off the motorcycle and immediately began taking down the gangsters.

But soon, guns were brought out into the fight, Fushimi had gotten ahead of himself and was arrogant, bullets were landed into his stomach and his shoulder. Quickly taking cover, Fushimi then made taking the men armed with gun as priority, but there were little of them. Soon, Fushimi had taken them all out, despite his wounds. It was a giant residential area, there could've contained many more men, but after the men that showed up to take Fushimi out were taken out themselves, they seemed to refuse to come out.

Suddenly, Fushimi's vision was blinded by lights, bright lights. There were multiple spotlights shone onto Fushimi's location. They followed him wherever he went. Confused, Fushimi decided to taunt the crowd out. "TOO FUCKING SCARED TO SEND MORE OUT?!" Shouted Fushimi with his arms raised up to get attention from the gangsters, but they responded by sending out a teenage girl onto the field, she was crudely pushed out by a gangster. Not armed. Fushimi raised his eyebrows in confusion, turned his back on the girl and began to giggle, "Is this some kind of FUCKIN-" Fushimi was cut short by a large rock flying into his back. The rock had broken one of his ribs. "Joke…" Muttered Fushimi as he spat blood out of his mouth, realizing that the girl was a strain, with rocks levitating around her, Fushimi then looked through the windows, to realize that the men were cheering with beers in their hands. They had prepared for unfair battles with powers.

Refusing to admit defeat, Fushimi dashed in, slicing apart every projectile that was thrown at him, but the small pieces of shattered rock turned around to hit Fushimi, a few hit his face and drew blood. Every time blood was drawn, the men in the buildings would roar and cheer. "Come down and fight for yourselves! Then I'll be the one finding this funny!" Yelled Fushimi while glaring at his spectators, then the girl took the opportunity while Fushimi was distracted to lunge a small knife into him, being as worn out as he already was from the many fights, the knife sliced into him.

Beginning to feel out of breath, the wounds finally took their toll on Fushimi, feeling lightheaded, Fushimi staggered as he ran. The girl finally took the opportunity to plunge the motorcycle at him. But Fushimi nearly didn't dodge it. The girl had begun to feel exhaustion from overexerting herself. Fushimi's resilience paid off. Fushimi did not hesitate and rushed towards the girl while she was resting, with her hands on her knees. Fushimi then without hesitation thrust his sword into the girl.

She let out a scream before going limp with Fushimi's sword penetrating her stomach, Fushimi pulled his sword out, leaving a line of splatter along the earth. The girl squirmed and lied on the cold earth in a puddle of her own blood. Fushimi roared at the spectators to arrogate them. Fushimi pulled the knife out while he had the chance. Blood gushing from the wound. But they stared as him in silence. Fushimi panted and collapsed onto his knees. He heard white noise in his ears. Before he knew it, there were red lasers dotted on his body, many of them.

But Fushimi was confused of why they didn't fire. Then he looked up higher, and realized SCEPTER 4 helicopters were over the snipers on the buildings. Then Fushimi looked behind him, to see a group of SCEPTER 4 vehicles and a near livid captain and the group led by Vice commander Awashima trailing behind him. Medics rushed to the girl Fushimi had impaled. A loudspeaker was in Munakata's hands. "Do not attempt anything stupid. We have the entire place surrounded." Announced Munakata through the loudspeaker in his hands, he then left the loudspeaker in the hands of Awashima and glared at Fushimi furiously.

Fushimi chuckled as he held a hand against his bleeding wound and shifted his gaze upwards to look at Munakata, "Hm… Is this what you call… An easy resignation letter…?" Fushimi panted and wiped the blood from his mouth. Fushimi then stood up. "What you've done has saved the police many years of trouble, but you should've asked us for assistance. And what you did to the people in the Intel center was unforgivable." Fushimi laughed then immediately stopped, because it hurt him. "Nah… I enjoy… Fucking torturing those motherfuckers… They deserved it." Replied Fushimi as he had medics busting their asses treating him.

"That friend… Was he the one from HOMRA? Is that why you asked for that information from the Intel office? If you wanted to protect HOMRA, we could've had them under our protection instead of having to go out to deal with those gangs." Asked Munakata, "You think they'll let the people who work under the king that killed theirs would accept?" Fushimi sighed and looked at the aftermath of his rampage. Craters in the earth, the now cold pool of blood, being adsorbed by the soil in the ground but he had nearly forgotten that Munakata looking at Fushimi with emotionless eyes. With nothing to say, Fushimi simply stared at the SCEPTER 4 members at work at apprehending the gangsters.

Fushimi had finally worn himself out. After the medics left him, without saying a word, Fushimi stood up and went to retrieve his sword, Fushimi's movements were rigid, in fear of triggering any pain from his plentiful wounds. Once he had the sword in his hands, he sheathed it. Munakata sighed and rubbed his temples then turned to face Fushimi. "You are suspended for a month. Please think about your actions." Demanded Munakata, "Aye aye sir!" Replied Fushimi.

Fushimi felt horribly sick by the time he'd left the scene. He felt lethargic, fevered and sluggish. Before he was going to return to his apartment, he had to clean himself up, so that Yata would not notice. Alone at the SCEPTER 4 bathroom, Fushimi showered alone. Then a scene of Yata being beaten up flashed upon his head, suddenly filled with rage and anger, Fushimi punched the wall. Tearing his skin and exposing his knuckles. Then he leaned against his hand on the wall. _"If I didn't leave him… If I didn't leave him with those incompetent fools from HOMRA! Unable to protect him! Misaki would have even offered to be their fucking meatshield!" _Fushimi thought to himself, then it finally struck him. What would've happened if he didn't leave Yata, and stayed with HOMRA?

But the thought was quickly dispelled from his mind, and his temper cooled down a little bit. Fushimi swiftly exited SCEPTER 4, fearing to run into Munakata. He had made it out unsighted, but by the time he had hailed a taxi, Fushimi began to see swirling and distortions in his vision. Fushimi tried his best to stay conscious, by the time the taxi had arrived at his apartment, he was barely standing. Slowly hobbling up the stairs, Fushimi's shaky hands made it difficult to unlock the door. But he had it unlocked. Weakly pushing the door aside, Fushimi looked inside to find Yata playing the game they always played at each other's houses.

Fushimi was devoid of attention to surroundings, but one sound rang out to him the most, the voice of Yata calling out to him. "Hey… Are you ok?" In Fushimi's head, Yata's voice had begun to have reverberations. Barely able to hear his own voice while speaking, Fushimi replied. "Yeah… I'm fine… So why is little Misaki here…" By now, Fushimi's eyelids were barely kept open, and his vision phasing in and out repeatedly into darkness. He only wanted to last long enough to hear Yata out. ""Those fucking fags broke into my apartment, fucked up the place hard, then even spray painted some bullshit about HOMRA… I'd rather stay here than there now." Even without his sight, Fushimi could tell that Yata was upset.

Closing his eyes, Fushimi used up the last of his energy to put his arms around Yata. ""They won't be troubling you… Any… More…" Saying the first thing on his mind before completely blacking out, Fushimi had reached his limit. Sinking into sleep, Fushimi was soon locked into a dark, soundless, scentless and senseless darkness. Fushimi had called out for Yata many times in the darkness, but had no reply, feeling more and more panicked, he tried harder and harder, until he heard himself shout and his eyes opened to white lights and the tacky scent of Dettol. "MISAKI!" Fushimi's shout had caught the attention of nurses.

"What seems to be the matter?" Asked a nurse, with a concerned look on her face, "What… the fuck happened to me?" Asked Fushimi while resting his aching head onto his palms, the last time Fushimi was awake, it was early into the night, but now the sun was up and the birds were chirping. "You were poisoned through a stab wound. The one around your waist and hip, we barely managed to save you, the poison been circulated throughout your body and spread quite far since then! If it wasn't for your friend, you might've not made it!" Explained the nurse with a cheery, bright look on her face, Fushimi suddenly felt an uneasiness spreading from the center of his body throughout the rest as numbness.

"Where is he?" Asked Fushimi while looking directly into the nurse's eyes, "Your friend… Had sustained critical, life threatening injuries… The doctors are doing what they can. But the chances are that he-" After hearing the words, Fushimi's mind went blank. He was utterly livid and blinded with rage, he now longed to see his Misaki again, he refused for that shitty moment in his aparment to be their last time together alive. Fushimi sprinted towards the O.R. ripping his IV out, shredding the skin on his arm in the process.

The nurse had called for Fushimi many times, but once she realized that wouldn't have stopped him, she called for security, soon they were on Fushimi's tail. But Fushimi refused to stop. His vision was completely washed over by a white wave of anxiety and fear. He would not, and could not stop running. Once he had reached the O.R., Knowing that Yata's life is on stake in that very room. Fushimi began to bite at his nails in nervousness. The security guards had finally caught up to him, but all Fushimi had to do was glare into their eyes, emit his malicious blue aura, spread around his body. "Leave. Me. Alone." Muttered Fushimi, with malice clearly shown in his voice.

The guards were much bigger and well built, and even older than Fushimi. But the killing intent he was giving off was enough to scare them off and make them leave him alone. Waiting in anticipation, Fushimi had for the first time, let his emotions run amok, he had too many emotions at once. Feeling nervous, anxious and afraid, he rocked himself on the waiting chairs while letting tears freely stream from his face. Fushimi hugged his knees. "My fault… All my fault..." Whispered Fushimi silently to himself while praying for the first time in his life, for Yata's survival.

_Tense eh? Nao here's a cliffhanger. Let's see ya'll join Fushimi prayin for good ol' Yata. (::::)_


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Go

**Guardian Angel: Chapter Four **

Beginning to lose track of time, Fushimi sat at the seats for hours, staring blankly into the lit light of the O.R. By then, he had stopped crying, and could only wait for the doctors to do what they could for Yata. Fushimi's body was traced by trails of blood. During his sprint, he had reopened his wound and the laceration from his IV left a mess on his body.

But the nurses and guards were too afraid to approach Fushimi. But soon a group of people, with their shoes squeaking against the tiles of the hospital, who dared to approach Fushimi arrived. Staring at Fushimi's bloody state, they were halted. Fushimi turned around, not believing his eyes. It was a few of the many disbanded members of HOMRA. Anna, Kusanagi and Kamamoto.

"Well… You're a mess." Said Kusanagi, Anna and Kamamoto hid behind Kusanagi, fearing Fushimi's malicious aura. Fushimi's mood did not improve at all. In fact his mood was worsened. But he had realized. That he HOMRA that left Yata was here. It was going to happen again. There was no longer a need for Fushimi to be there anymore. In the long run, it was always HOMRA that Yata loved the most. No matter how many times Yata called Fushimi the traitor, Fushimi hid the fact that, he was the one being betrayed. Yata wouldn't even look at him anymore after the both of them joined HOMRA. He had realized that, Yata didn't need him. They were back again. Fushimi surely knew which Yata would choose. That was why he left. He absolutely could not take it.

A wide smile cracked from Fushimi's lips. He began to laugh hysterically. But the aching in his chest had gotten worse. He was going to be alone again. "Who am I fucking kidding! Yata will be fine!" Fushimi's wounds had opened up further and began bleeding again after his laughing fit. The three ex-HOMRA members stared at him in disbelief. Once Fushimi had stopped, the blue flames around him dispersed. He stood up from the seat and slowly walked back to his room. "Take care of him." Muttered Fushimi, purposefully quietly, to not let them hear.

Once Fushimi got back into his room, he crawled back into the bed and mashed the help button repeatedly. Soon, a nurse came running by his room. It was the one who he had seen before. "Don't say anything. Listen to me. Patch me the fuck up. And I'm getting out of here. Understand?" Fushimi was not expecting an answer from the nurse, after she saw Fushimi's rage, she decided to quietly obey. After the nurse finished, Fushimi had no choice but to make it back to his home in his bloody hospital pajamas. After collecting his possessions, he hailed a taxi. During the entire ride, Fushimi scratched his burnt over scar of where his old HOMRA marking had been. Repeatedly, until it drew blood.

Once he had made it back to his apartment, he remembered that Yata was planning to move in with him. Or at the very least stay with him. Seeing his luggage of clothes, Fushimi surely knew that Yata would come for them as he was going to stay with the other ex-HOMRA members. Fushimi got his phone and texted Kusanagi with a message telling him to retrieve Fushimi's clothes from his apartment. Fushimi despised all of the HOMRA members, especially Mikoto. Which put him in no mood to talk to any of them.

Fushimi then threw the bloody clothes into the bin, and got his own from his wardrobe. Fushimi felt like shit. Alone and miserable again, Fushimi just wanted to black out and sleep, but he already had slept enough. Then Fushimi decided, that he didn't have to be sleep to block out reality. Fushimi went into the kitchen and got out a multiple bottles of liquor. He popped open the first bottle and drank out of it, once the heat and spike of the alcohol spread through his body, Fushimi began to sob, while clenching the bottle tight to his chest while scratching into the scar on his chest with his other hand.

Locked in a blurry drunken world of his own, all of Fushimi's inhibited emotions were finally released; he was crying like a baby and was angry. Angry at the world. He broke things in his house, screamed and shouted and cried. But nothing seemed to help. After he knocked down a box, that was filled with things from the old days were him and Yata were best friends, a photo of the two of them in those girly, completely overcomplicated booths. Fushimi remembered that Yata was dared into it, and that Fushimi had the right to doodle all over Yata, being the winner of the dare.

Fushimi began to stare into the picture, tears had begun to stream down more, drops of his tears found their way onto the surface of his old photos with Yata. He was completely devastated, that Yata was going to leave him alone for the second time. The façade of betrayal, his bluffs and taunts towards Yata were all to hide his true emotions and intentions, how badly he missed Yata and how betrayed Fushimi himself thought. Absorbed in his own grief, Fushimi had begun searching through his memories with Yata.

But soon, Fushimi's attention was directed to the ringing noise. It was his doorbell. Once, twice, as if they were expecting someone to be home. Fushimi had grown annoyed at the ringing, and got the suitcase, opened the door and kicked it out of the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY! TAKE YATA'S SHIT FOR ALL I CARE!" Shouted Fushimi while wiping his own tears, but then he realized, the visitor was not from HOMRA, but it was Awashima Seri clad in the SCEPTER 4 uniform.

She stared at Fushimi in shock. She was not used to seeing Fushimi in such a state. The one she knew was a composed man, who always chose to act cool and take initiative. "Captain… Munakata was curious as of why you weren't in the hospital." Awashima was still shocked, and was not able to make anything out of the situation. Fushimi immediately sobered up, realizing what a flawed, weak and ugly side of himself that he had shown to his lieutenant.

"Sorry… Now is not the time…" Muttered Fushimi, as he continued to wipe the never ending tears off his face, Fushimi drunkenly went to pull the suitcase in, but he felt Awashima put her hand on his shoulder. "What is the matter? You can tell me." Awashima was deeply concerned for Fushimi, after seeing a side of him she'd never seen before. Fushimi ignored her, pulled the suitcase in and was about to close the door, but Awashima drove her foot into the gap between the door and pried the door open. And then she saw for herself, what a mess Fushimi made of his own apartment. Things were knocked over and broken.

Fushimi was a mess. After he was knocked down by Awashima prying the door open, he could not get up. He was completely drunk by then, but with what were the last shreds of his sober conscience, he tried to remain calm in front of her. "Please go…Please… I just need to be alone…" Begged Fushimi, with tears flooding his eyes, Awashima saw that, but refused to go. "Go to sleep. I'll clean this up." Said Awashima as she picked up knocked over objects, "But-" Fushimi was sharply cut off by Awashima's stare, "But nothing. Just go." Demanded Awashima. Doing her bidding, Fushimi climbed onto his bed and sobbed himself to sleep.

Fushimi had woken up to a horrible headache and an extreme thirst. Fushimi looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. Fushimi got out of his bed and went to get a cup of water, to find that Awashima had left him food and a note. His apartment had been cleaned up, Fushimi then read the note. It said that she had taken care of Yata's belongings and made sure they got to him. Fushimi took some painkillers and sighed. He then took a hot shower, trying to soothe the pain in his head with the hot water. But after he got out, the pain just returned.

Fushimi then ate the food that was left with him. He then tried to look for Yata's suitcase that was out of his sight. Awashima had actually taken it. "There he goes again… Going into your life and disappearing out of it." Whispered Fushimi to himself, sulking as he took bites from the food Awashima left behind for him. After Fushimi finished his food, he caught sight of the old game Yata and him used to play together, having nothing to do with the month long time of his suspension, Fushimi decided to at least burn away a few hours catching up with the game.

But those few hours soon turned into half of the day, by the time he beat the game, the birds were chirping and the sun had come up again. Fushimi felt a little happy and relieved, after reliving old memories of him and Yata playing together in high school. He then smiled, but the smile on his face quickly turned into a yawn. Fushimi then paused the game, dropped the controller on the floor and fell asleep on the couch.

Fushimi then woke up to sinking sun, around afternoon. Sighing, Fushimi had realized how bored out of his mind he was, doing nothing. He'd rather hunt down strains than stay at home, doing nothing at all. Getting ready to go back to SCEPTER 4 to beg for Munakata's forgiveness, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After he was done, Fushimi went to put on his uniform. But when he was finally sober and headache free, the dominant pain in his body was from the wounds he had suffered. Leaving his house soon after he got dressed, Fushimi grabbed some food and ate on the way to SCEPTER 4, but once he arrived, he got a lot of stares.

Ignoring them, Fushimi went to Munakata's office. Munakata was shocked to see him, knowing that he had clearly suspended Fushimi for a month, but it hasn't even been a week yet. "I'm pretty sure I said a month." Munakata was still angry at Fushimi, but not as angry as days before. "I'm sorry. What I did was utterly stupid and rash. I let my emotions get ahead of me." Fushimi then got down on both knees and bowed down to Munakata. Munakata cocked his brow with both confusion and amusement. "It's rare to see a sadist such as yourself to do something like that." Laughed Munakata, Fushimi then looked up and waited for a reply. "I'm not sending you out yet. But I will allow you to work. Do some reports until you've recovered.." Said Munakata, Fushimi was glad Munakata forgave him and let him work. "Thanks." Said Fushimi before he left the room.

Fushimi returned to his room in SCEPTER 4, and opened up his laptop and began typing away, but he hated staying at SCEPTER 4 to sleep, he slept better at his apartment, but Fushimi had work to do now. Fushimi listened to music while he worked, but it was better than having nothing to do at his apartment. He felt that work was necessary to take him mind off Yata. Because that's exactly what he did when he decided to leave HOMRA. After he had managed to finish off a lot of reports and case files in his solitary peace, it was interrupted by a knock on his door. Followed by Awashima in pajamas with a pillow in both of her hands, she then walked in and closed the door behind her.

Fushimi was confused and did not know what was going on. He stared at her in confusion. He was supposed to have the room to himself, and Awashima should've been in the girl's dorms. Which added more to the confusion, without a moment of hesitation, Fushimi immediately asked, "Why are you in my room?" Awashima had inhaled a quick, deep breath before exhaling it out in an extremely quick, long sentence.

"I wanted to check if you were ok and so I came here and then I also wanted to make sure you were ok for sure and that you weren't going to drunk or angry or sad or anything so I'm going to supervise you out of my own orders." Awashima then panted after she was done talking, but soon looked into Fushimi's confused eyes. Fushimi immediately realized what she was talking about. "I'm fine. Now leave me alone, but before you do that, get me some painkillers." Fushimi did the 'shoo' motion with his hand as he announced that he wanted to be left alone.

Awashima then ran out of the door, and returned within a minute with a container of painkillers and passed them to Fushimi. Fushimi then waved, expecting her to leave, but she stayed, threw her pillows up and took the upper bunk of the bed. She then hung down the bed upside down and looked at Fushimi. "You can tell me what's wrong." Said Awashima with a stern look on her face, Fushimi tried to avert his gaze from hers, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm really fine. I came back from suspension because I was bored out of my mind." Fushimi then turned off the laptop then laid down on his bed. Awashima then pulled herself up and laid on the top bunk. "I'll stay just in case." Replied Awashima, before turning off the lights.

After returning to SCEPTER 4, Fushimi had mostly recovered and began to go out and do field work, before he knew it, he had worked away for almost two months, back to his usual self, he worked, feeling at peace. Winter had finally ended, and spring had come. Fushimi enjoyed the spring breeze, it was refreshing as he was chasing strains down. Fushimi had not returned to his apartment since he left it. He decided that he wanted to start spending his holidays in SCEPTER 4, instead of his apartment, he was planning to stop paying the rent for it and breaking off the contract.

On his day off, Fushimi had planned to go to his apartment and begin moving his stuff into his room at SCEPTER 4, when Fushimi arrived he unlocked the door then covered his nose with his forearm, expecting the place to be extremely dusty, but once he entered, it was squeaky clean. "What the…" Fushimi was curious of who would bother to clean his apartment while he was gone, curious, he walked around and searched. All empty, except for one room he didn't check. His bedroom, but he had found the culprit. Sleeping soundly in Fushimi's bed, Fushimi's spare keys were placed in an obvious place, it could've been obvious that a homeless, lucky person found their way into his apartment.

Fushimi began to approach the person in his bed, he gripped the blanket and was ready to yank it off, preparing to reveal an untidy and unkempt hobo. "Hey, hey! Go find your own house! This place belongs to me!" Shouted Fushimi as he yanked the blankets off the person, to reveal an red haired young man sleeping in his bed. Fushimi's exclamation was enough to wake him up, not believing his eyes, Fushimi rubbed his eyes then blinked repeatedly.

Fushimi panicked, he then acted quickly, he put the blanket back on Yata and was sprinting towards bedroom door to exit, but it was too late. "Saru… Is that you?" Asked Yata with a sleepy tone of voice, Fushimi stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Yata. "What… Are you doing here…? Weren't you supposed to be with Anna, Kusanagi and Kamamoto and those other HOMRA people?! I thought you left me for them again!" Fushimi shouted and was confused, Yata was the last thing Fushimi ever expected to see, but there he was right in front of his eyes, on his bed.

_I guarantee the next chapter is going to be nice, but you guys will be the judge of that, and it might take longer than usual, because I must ensure it is good! :3 _


End file.
